If These Dolls Could Talk
If These Dolls Could Talk is the 24th episode in the Season 2 of Pretty Little Liars. Plot Ali appears to Spencer, saying not to scream, she needs something from the bag; Alison let Spencer know that she is sorry about not telling her about Jason and her being siblings, that if she had spilled, things would've been very different, it practically made them sisters, and that Spencer deserved a decent sister,( hinting maybe, that Melissa was not good enough). She then looks at Spencer and tells her that she's always liked her fierce look when Spencer is looking for answers. Ali also tells her that they are dealing with pretty messed up stuff. The next morning, Melissa comes down the stairs and notices a door in the living room is open, and right away closed it. She asked Spencer if the door was left open all night. Spencer is freaked out because the pain pills Ali took are on the table. Emily reminds Spencer she also saw Ali in the barn; and also says that that conversation felt more real than they talking in the car in that moment. “Ali is holding all of our brains hostage, and we won't be able to sleep until we find out what really happened.” Emily says. Hanna is talking to her mom in the kitchen, when all of a sudden a cell phone rings, Ashley asked Hanna where she had gotten a new phone, Hanna tells her it was Mona's old phone. Spencer is excited: she’s found classified ads between Alison and A, she tells the Liars, on the school patio. On Labor Day weekend, Alison was supposed to meet A on Spruce Street. Jenna comes over to make up and cry, sad that her surgery didn’t work. On Sprucewood, there is no number 235. The Liars see an old lady opening the door of the shop. Inside, her “gifted” grandson, Seth, remembers another girl (alison as vivian) asking who bought the voodoo doll.When emily shows he boy a photo of alison he says that it was her except she had dark hair-lots of it. (Since he can see the future he doesn't go outside as the sunlight might destroy his gift).The boy says that he foresaw Alison's death and warned her not to look for A but she didn't listen and got killed. He said that a couple wanted to hurt Alison. When asked he replied that the girl wasn’t blind (this rules out Jenna). He says it must have been awful breathing dirt into your lungs—a detail that hasn’t been made public. Back in Rosewood, Spencer tells the Liars that her parents thought Melissa could have killed Alison, and that her dad is also Jason’s father. Melissa’s nosy about the bag in Spencer’s room. So Spencer asks her to explain the damning videotape, before she takes it to the police. Melissa threatens her right back saying that if Spencer turned in the video she would so the police videos pf the liars in which the did something bad. Aria finds a midesemester application to boarding school, on Ella’s desk. At home, she semi-threatens to expose her father's affair with a graduate student. The next day, boarding school plans are dropped, but Ella’s ashamed of her. To see whether "A"is Melissa, Caleb and Mona fake a make-out in a car where Melissa will see them. Hanna gets a text: “Hey Han, you into sharing everything with your BFF? -A.” This makes Hanna sure that Melissa is A and she decides to turn in the video which Emily took of Melissa watching mona and caleb kiss along with the message. but spencer and emily say that they need some more evidence to see who A is. Jenna shows Toby a piece of paper Garrett asked her to keep safe—claiming she doesn’t know what it is. It’s page 5 of the autopsy. Jenna asks him to take her to the police. The Liars, minus Aria, go back to the doll store. In the basement they find a box of voodoo dolls. A muffled voice says “follow me, end up like me.” Behind metal doors, there’s an Ali doll holding a spade on top of dirt. Dolls fly off shelves. Hanna barely retrieves her laptop before shelves crash down. Ezra tells Aria he has been fired. The University has declared that they won't offer his class anymore, although he thinks they’ll just rename it and assign a new instructor to teach it. She weeps, and they have s**, carried away by the sadness of it all. The other Liars pack up things to take to the police, at Spencer’s. Melissa is there with Garrett, unaware of them. Just as Garrett begins to stalk them, policemen arrive. They order Garrett to surrender his weapon, and arrest him for the murder of Alison DiLaurentis! Jenna, meanwhile, takes off her glasses, and wipes off her lipstick. She smacks a fly and wipes it off. She is able to see, meaning the surgery was a success after all. A gloved hand "A" hands the Doll Lady a big envelope of cash and a lollipop to the kid. Main Cast Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast: Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal Torrey DeVitto as Melissa Hastings Notes *The episode's title "If These Dolls Could Talk" is an obvious play on the award-winning film title, "If These Walls Could Talk." Pictures PLLS02E24-01.jpg PLLS02E24-02.jpg PLLS02E24-03.jpg PLLS02E24-04.jpg PLLS02E24-05.jpg PLLS02E24-06.jpg PLLS02E24-07.jpg PLLS02E24-08.jpg PLLS02E24-09.jpg PLLS02E24-10.jpg PLLS02E24-11.jpg PLLS02E24-12.jpg Spoilers *There will be a shirtless Ezra scene in this episode. (Only from the back) *Caleb will be kissing someone other than Hanna. (Mona) *Aria and Ezra will have sex. *Jenna's surgery was a success, but only she is aware. Everyone else still believes her to be blind. *Melissa and Garrett are revealed to be dating. Featured Music Memorable Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2